subnauticafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rakieta ewakuacyjna Neptun
Rakieta ewakuacyjna Neptun to pojazd niezbędny do opuszczenia Planety 4546B. Składa się z pięciu części konstrukcyjnych; Platformy startowej, Wieży startowej, Silników, Silników jonowych, oraz Kabiny pilota. Platformę startową ''' buduje się przy pomocy Przenośnej konsoli pojazdów, podczas kiedy pozostałe elementy są budowane na '''Platformie startowej. The Neptune Escape Rocket cannot be launched unless the Quarantine Enforcement Platform is disabled. Description Blueprints The Player can find the blueprints for the Neptune Launch Platform inside the Captain's Quarters of the Aurora. The door will be locked, but can be accessed using the entry code, which is 2679. Accessing the data entry will unlock the Neptune Launch Platform, Gantry, Boosters, Ion Boosters, and Cockpit Blueprints. Neptune Launch Platform The Neptune Launch Platform is a very large floating barge with ladders on each side. In the middle is a circular indentation where the rocket will sit. On one side will be a terminal used to construct the individual rocket segments, and can be used to rename and recolor the rocket once it has been fully completed. The terminal possesses fabrication drones similar to the Mobile Vehicle Bay. Neptune Gantry The Neptune Gantry '''is the second component of the '''Neptune Rocket. It consists of a small metal pillar with a bridge (which eventually leads into the Neptune Rocket) and an elevator which will lift the player to the top of the gantry to access the cockpit. Neptune Boosters The 1st stage of the Neptune Rocket consists of a cylindrical shape with launching clamps connected to it. This portion consists of the thrusters, and serves no personal function other than to progress to the other stage. Neptune Fuel Reserve The 2nd stage adds more to the body of the rocket, including the hatch that leads inside, where the player can find a ladder leading up to the cockpit, as well as lockers surrounding the central column. Three levers can be found in this section as well, and it is required to pull them in order to launch. The engine is housed here as well. Neptune Cockpit The 3rd and final stage represents the main cockpit of the Neptune Rocket. Here the player can access the Time Capsule launcher, main CPU, life support systems, and the command chair which will initiate the launch to escape Planet 4546B. Once the Neptune Escape Rocket has been completed, the player can "say farewell" to their Cuddlefish.https://trello.com/c/FvPSwury/6700-hook-up-cuddle-fish-goodbye The Time Capsule can be placed in a slot, and can be edited to include various items, a picture, and a message to be found by other players. The Time Capsule will be jettisoned upon the Rocket's launch. Crafting Neptune Launch Platform Neptune Gantry Neptune Boosters Neptune Fuel Reserve Neptune Cockpit Data Bank Entry Ciekawostki * The 2nd stage (Ion Boosters) is referred to as the Fuel Reserve in-game. *The Neptune Launch Platform would originally require Ion Cube Matrix in order to craft the''' Neptune Fuel Reserve'''. This was later changed in version 1.0, with the craft using Ion Power Cells instead. Przypisy thumb|Rocket Basethumb|Neptune Escape Rocket Gantrythumb|Neptune Escape Rocket Stage 1thumb|Neptune Escape Rocket Stage 2thumb|Neptune Escape Rocket Stage 3